


Jealousy

by Hessonite_Angel



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/M, I like angst and drama, sue me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-01-31 03:33:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21439534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hessonite_Angel/pseuds/Hessonite_Angel
Relationships: Entrapta/Hordak (She-Ra), Entrapta/Horde Prime (She-Ra)
Comments: 15
Kudos: 124





	Jealousy

Prime took in the sight of the woman in front of him. She was short compared to him and his clones. Nothing he would expect from a Princess. Nor would he expect one to fall from the ceiling. This was certainly the Princess from his clones memories

His perfect partner wouldn’t be covered in grease and oil. And she certainly wouldn’t messily tie her hair in pigtails or wear dirty overalls. But thankfully, all these things could be fixed.

“Hello there.” Prime smiled at her.

“Hi, you must be Hordak’s big brother!” He held out a hand to take hers.

“And you are?” He was almost caught off guard by her used of hair instead of her hand.

“Princess Entrapta from Dryl!” He listened with a smile, only faltering upon hearing a growling his from atop her head. “ANd this is Imp! At least that’s what Hordak calls him. Isn’t he cute?”

“Princess Entrapta was it?” Prime tried to ignore the hissing Imp. “What brings you to my humble ship?”

“Hordak, the guy standing behind you.Hi Hordak!” Entrapta pointed at the clone with her hair. She waved to his clone. “Let’s go back to the sanctum I have the perfect upgrade in mind for you armor!” Hordak stared at her blankly. “Hordak?”

“Oh, your Highness, I’m afraid Hordak doesn’t exist anymore.”

“You’re wrong, I’m sure he’s in there somewhere.” Entrapta sidestepped the emperor to meet his clone. “Hordak, it’s me, you’re lab partner.” She grabbed his hand with her hair. 

“Little Brother, bring her here,” Prime ordered. Hordak grabbed her hair in his hand roughly, causing Entrapta to squeak in pain. Imp immediately sprung into action and bit Hordak, screeching to defend Entrapta. “Gently now, we wouldn’t want to hurt the Princess.” Hordak released his grip on her hair. Entrapta stared into his eyes. She could see it, deep down, he looked like he wanted to cry, because he hurt her.

“It’s ok.” Entrapta smiled at him, caressing the empty cavity where his crystal should’ve been. “I still love you.” Neither Prime nor Entrapta missed the spark the cavity let off and the flash of red in his eyes.

“What are you waiting for?” Prime ordered. Just as soon as it appeared, the red was gone. But Hordak was much more gentle. He held out his arm for Entrapta to grab. Prime tried not to be annoyed when Entrapta used her physical hand instead of her hair, but he couldn’t stand someone admiring a defective clone over him. Entrapta leaned on Hordak with a smile, Imp crawling onto his shoulder. “Now, now, Princess, wouldn’t it be much better to stand with perfection, rather than… A poor attempt at a clone.”

“I like that Hordak is imperfect.” Entrapta challenged.

“Little brother, leave.” The hesitation in Hordak annoyed Prime, but he wouldn’t let it show. Entrapta’s eyes followed the clone, and Imp flew from his shoulder back to Entrapta’s head. “May I call you Entrapta?”

“Sure, everyone does.” She smiled at him.

“Entrapta, what is your… fascination with my clone?”

“He’s my lab partner. He likes me for who I am.” She smiled in the direction Hordak left in. “When will he be better?”

“Better?”

“His memories.” She held a bittersweet smile. “I want to go back to our lab… His sanctum.”

“How Classy!” Imp mimicked her original reaction to Hordak’s lab name. Entrapta giggled. 

“We’ll have to rebuild it, your teleporter kinda left it in a state of needing repairs.” She started pacing on her hair. “Oh, remind me to build a little napping nook for you, Imp!”

“Build a napping nook for you, Imp!” He parrotted. 

“No need, you can have a lab on this ship, with… Hordak… As your assistant.”

“Lab Partner.” Entrapta corrected. “Forgive me if I come off as super rude, I’m not good with social interactions, but um… Why are you being so generous?”

“Because I’m planning on making you, my bride.”

“No thank you. I am quite happy with Hordak’s sanctum.” Prime laughed.

“Oh, Entrapta, I wasn’t asking.”

“That’s nice.” Entrapta laughed. “Still not interested, and you can go back to calling me Princess Entrapta.”

“Soon I shall be calling you Empress.”

“That’s nice,” Imp repeated for the Princess. “Still not interested.” Entrapta laughed and walked off. 

Prime smirked. Whether the Princess of Dryll wanted to or not she’d be Prime’s bride. He just had to get ‘Hordaks’ annoying Imp out of the way first.


End file.
